Viggo Mortensen
Viggo Mortensen (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''Prison'' (1989) [Burke/Charlie Forsythe]: Playing a dual role from two different time periods; Charlie Forsythe is executed in the electric chair back in 1956 (when Lane Smith and the other guards convince or make the executioner pull the switch, despite Charlie possibly being given a stay of execution in light of suppressed evidence), he appears as a ghost or a zombie (played by Kane Hodder in heavy makeup) throughout the film (and presumably returns to the afterlife when Lane dies). Burke survives the film. *''Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990)'' [Tex]: Burned to death when Ken Foree throws a cigarette lighter at him while he's standing in a puddle of gasoline. (There is an alternate ending in which he survives the burning, but is impaled on a spiked trap when Kate Hodge pushes him against it.) *''Tripwire ''(1990) [Hans]: Shot in the back by David Warner, when David tries to shoot Terence Knox and Terence moves Viggo into the line of fire. *''Boiling Point ''(1993) [Ronnie]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Wesley Snipes in a nightclub. *''The Young Americans ''(1993) [Carl Frazer]: Shot repeatedly with a shotgun by a rival mobster as Harvey Keitel looks on. *''Daylight (1996)'' [Roy Nord]: Crushed in the mid-river passage as it collapses. *''A Perfect Murder ''(1998) [David Shaw]: Stabbed in the stomach by Michael Douglas in a train compartment. *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002)'' [Aragorn]: Although he survives the movie, his body is shown (having died of old age) in a vision of the future showing how the immortal Liv Tyler will outlive him. *''Alatriste'' (2006) [Diego Alatriste]: Killed (off-screen), in the battle of Rocroi. The movie ends with a freeze frame of Viggo and his men charging against the French soldiers, but his fate is strongly implied. *''The Road ''(2009) [Man]: Dies of an infected wound after being shot in the leg with an arrow by Buddy Sosthand; his death is confirmed when his son (Kodi Smit McPhee) fails to wake him up. *''Todos Tenemos un Plan (2012) (Everybody Has a Plan)'' [Agustín/Pedro]: Playing a dual role as twins; "Pedro" is drowned in a bathtub by "Agustín" (who presumably takes his twin's identity). "Agustín" dies after been mortally wound by Daniel Fanego, who shots "Agustín" while "Agustín" attacked Daniel with a machete. *''The Two Faces of January (2014)'' [Chester MacFarland]: Shot in the back by Mehmet Esen or Okan Avci at the end of a lengthy chase through Istanbul as Oscar Isaac looks on in shock. He dies while talking to Oscar (who is wearing a wire) as he confesses his crimes. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Red Tape ''(1987) [Eddie Trumbull]: Killed in an explosion by a bomb wired to an apartment door. Gallery Viggomortensen.jpg|Viggo Mortensen in Boiling Point viggomortensen-2facesofjanuary.jpg|Viggo Mortensen in The Two Faces of January 67ttupcap.jpg|Viggo Mortensen in Todos Tenemos Un Plan elessar002.jpg|Viggo Mortensen in Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers 02prisSW.jpg|Viggo Mortensen, before his death, in Prison Mortensen, Viggo Mortensen, Viggo Mortensen, Viggo Category:1958 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by avalanche Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Stunt Performers Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Danish actors and actresses